


Start of Something Wonderful

by CrazyNights



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Holidays [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Big Surprise Present, Developing Relationship, First Christmas, Fluff, Multi, Starting as a One Shot but may add more chapters later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNights/pseuds/CrazyNights
Summary: So this was a quick fic that would not leave my head. And after all the shit going on right now, I wanted to write some absolute fluff. I may or may not add to this later on, but I wanted to publish this. I know it's a Christmas Fic, but let's spread some cheer. I would love to hear what you all think. Everyone stay safe and healthy. Enjoy the start of the holiday season!
Relationships: Thomas Arclight/Kamishiro Ryouga, V | Chris Arclight/Tenjou Kaito
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024654
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Start of Something Wonderful

Snow was falling to the ground faster than it disappeared. Christmas was in two days and people were hastily readying themselves for it. Two people who were actually looking forward to it were Reginald ‘Shark’ Kastle as well as his sister Rio Kastle. They were loading up the bike for their trip to celebrate Christmas with some ‘friends’.

“I’m so excited Reginald!” Rio exclaimed. She twirled around and the bottom of her sky blue waist coat flared out around her. Her long dual colored hair had white snowflakes sticking to it. Ruby eyes were glittering with cheer and it made her brother smirk.

“Yeah this should be fun. I feel kinda bad that we didn’t tell Yuma the truth… but I’m not ready for them to find out everything yet,” Shark responded. “And telling one, means that all the rest know within a matter of minutes.”

His dark blue eyes looked at the ecstatic form of his sister. Shaking his head to clear the snow that was sticking to his purple hair he smiled. It had been about six months since he started dating Thomas Arclight, or better known by the name Quattro. This would be their first Christmas and he insisted that both Shark and Rio go to the Arclight estate and celebrate with them.

“Well, you can tell them all when you are ready Reginald.” Rio twirled again. “I am just happy, we won’t be spending another holiday alone. We will be with other people and maybe we can get the other Emperors to do something too.”

Rio always had a childish mind and heart. She wanted to make people happy, but she had a sadistic side when pushed too far. Shark and his friends had all been on the receiving end a few times and they knew not to go there.

“Yeah maybe. Let’s finish packing. I want to get there before it gets too dark, as it stands, we will get there just as the sun is setting.” Shark continued to load up the trunk of his bike and made sure all the presents were secured.

“And just think Reginald, when you two get married, we will be spending even more time together as a family,” Rio said while Shark was bent over the trunk.

He jerked up and slammed his head on the edge. Cursing, he rubbed the back of his head and glared daggers at his sister. She waited until he was bent over to say that, he was sure of it. Praying he could blame the reddening of his face on the blustering winter wind, he snarled at his sister.

“Where the hell did that come from Rio? Who said anything about the two of us getting married? This isn’t that serious, and is just for fun!” Shark bit out.

Rio looked at her brother with something close to pity. He was so dense when it came to his emotions, he needed a push. She hoped that Thomas was not as dense as her idiotic yet lovable brother. Blowing out a breath, she knew her luck would not be as such. So she was going to make sure those dunderheads got nudges in the right direction.

“Sure, sure big bro. Let’s get going.” Rio put the last couple of presents into the trunk and shut it. They both looked to one another and Rio smiled. “Come on. You were the one that said you wanted to get there before the sun sets.”

Shark watched his sister climb into the passenger side and put on her helmet. Shaking his head once more, Shark walked over and slid on the seat. Kicking the start on, Shark tore out of the driveway and made the drive to the Arclight estate. All the while, his thoughts circling around to what his sister had said.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The Arclight estate was massive. It was a three story mansion with old style architecture. The windows were all rounded at the top and flat on the bottom. The lights shining from different windows offered a golden glow to be casted over the snow. Inside were two different families and they were working together to prepare for the holidays. Well most of them are working anyway.

“M-Master Hart, what are you doing?” the small, white robot known as Orbital asked.

The young boy was outside playing in the steadily accumulating snow. Flakes were sticking to his light blue hair and his golden eyes were wide with happiness. He turned his face toward the sky and stuck his tongue out to catch a couple of the flakes. Lowering his gaze he looked toward Orbital with a large smile.

“I love the snow Orbital! I just wanted to play,” Hart replied. He flopped down on the ground and started making a snow angel. The sleeves of his yellow, fluffy jacket had snow attaching to them. His white mittens were the only thing keeping his hands warm.

“M-M-Master Hart! Your brother M-Master Kite would not like you being out here like this. You can catch a cold,” Orbital said.

“Oh chillax there.”

Orbital turned around and saw the middle Arclight son, Thomas or better known as Quattro. His dark red eyes were glittering with pleasure as he watched the young boy play. His dual colored hair was in its usual disarray. The red strands were longer, but the yellow ones made up his bangs. The criss-cross scar on his right cheek was clearly visible with the golden light illuminating the yard.

“Let the kid play. Kite and Quinton are in the lab right now, so we can just watch over Hart,” he said quietly to Orbital with a look. Raising his gaze to look at the younger Tenjo brother, he smiled. “Hey Hart, want to have a snowball fight?”

Before Hart could respond, another voice called from behind them. “A snowball fight? That sounds like fun!”

Everyone turned around and saw the youngest Arclight walk up to them. Michael ‘Trey’ Arclight walked up with his emerald eyes glowing. His pink hair was curled at his neck and he looked the epitome of childish innocence. Quattro grinned like a predator and motioned Trey forward. He grabbed his white and gold coat hanging on the hook and threw it on.

“Well then come on. It can be you and Hart against me. You both need all the help you can get to take me on.” Arrogance rang in Quattro’s tone.

Trey slipped on his red and gold coat. He patted Orbital on the head and jogged out. Orbital watched as all the younger siblings of the two families here began their game of snowball fight. Quattro was good, he managed to dodge a number of attacks and focused most of his attacks on his own brother. Neither of them were willing to risk Kite going ‘Photon Transformation’ on their asses.

Half an hour later, the sun was almost completely set and the three people were soaked. Trey and Hart high fived one another and looked to Quattro. He was shivering slightly and laughing. His red eyes glinted with the promise of revenge when they least suspected it.

“Time to come in,” Christopher ‘Quinton’ Arclight called. Everyone looked at him and he smiled serenely. “Quattro your guests are here as well.”

Quattro couldn’t help himself, his eyes and smile widened and he took off for the door. Quinton barely had time to move out of the way before his brother was rushing through the house to meet Shark and his sister Rio. Quinton closed his eyes and shook his head in fond exasperation. Opening those blue eyes he looked toward Trey and Hart.

“That means the both of you as well. Come on, I have hot chocolate and some blankets. The both of you can sit in front of the fireplace and warm up.” Quinton ran a hand over his silver hair and smoothed the braid over his right shoulder. The wind blew his purple and teal bangs slightly.

Hart smiled and ran for Quinton with Trey right next to him. Quinton ushered them both in the house and helped take off their soaking jackets. He felt like the only mature adult in this house at times. Their fathers were busy in the main lab, neither of them had emerged for hours today. While he and Kite were in the second lab, Kite nearly passed out from exhaustion.

At that point, Quinton knew he and Kite had worked too long. So he gripped Kite by the arms and dragged him to the living room where he was now reclined on the couch with a blanket and a cup of hot chocolate next to him. After helping the two out of their jackets, Quinton ushered them to the main room, with orders to be quiet if Kite was sleeping. They both nodded and made their way to sit in front of the fireplace.

“Th-Thank you M-Master Quinton,” Orbital said.

Quinton smiled down at Orbital. “Well we need to let Hart be a child. He missed out on so much of his childhood because of his illness. So if he wants to play in the snow, let him for a bit Orbital. Even Kite understands that.”

Quinton turned around and hung up the wet coats and mittens. Moving the boots out of the way of the door, he turned and grabbed the mugs of hot chocolate resting on the counter. Apparently neither Trey nor Hart understood they needed to take the mugs with them. Walking across the tiled kitchen floor onto the soft carpet of the main room Quinton took a moment to look.

Quattro and Shark were huddled on one of the couches near the fireplace. Their heads were together and were talking quietly. Rio was sitting on the floor with Trey and Hart, right in front of the fire. They all were laughing and appeared to be sharing stories. Finally his eyes went to the other couch where Kite was resting. His eyes were half mast and he was watching his brother with a small smile on his lips.

Quinton made his way into the room fully and handed a mug to Trey and Hart. He rose to his full height and looked at the Kastle siblings. “Would either of you like something to drink? I promise we are not normally such horrible hosts.” Quinton spoke with serenity, but his brothers knew that tone. It meant if they didn’t do what he said, bad things would happen.

“Nah, I’m fine,” Shark responded easily. He stretched his arms over his head and reclined back on the couch, exhausted from a long drive.

“I wouldn’t mind some hot chocolate if you have extra. Do you have marshmallows?” Rio asked. Her eyes wide and bright.

Quinton smiled and nodded his head. “Would you like the large ones or the tiny ones?”

Glee lit up Rio’s face when he said that. “The tiny ones please! Thank you so much!” She went to stand up, but Trey beat her.

“I’ve got it Rio. You and Hart just promise not to tell anymore stories without me.” Trey smiled and made his way to the kitchen to grab a mug for Rio.

Hart laughed and looked at Quinton. His eyes then went to where Kite was hovering somewhere between wakefulness and sleep. Quinton followed Hart’s line of vision and smiled. Kite’s eyes were slowly closing and his head was close to rolling to the side. Walking over, he gently lifted Kite’s head and rested it on his lap after he sat down. Kite opened his blue/gray eyes and looked at Quinton.

Quinton smiled softly and brushed his long fingers through the blonde hair, running them through the dark green bangs as well. He knew exactly how to lull Kite to sleep, and was going to do just that. Continuing those motions, he occasionally rubbed Kite’s temples and finally felt him give in. His weight became less controlled and his head turned to the side as his breathing evened out.

“Thank you,” Hart whispered. 

Quinton looked up and noticed Trey was back in and talking quietly with Rio once more. Hart had moved over to stand in front of Kite and Quinton. His gold eyes were trained on Kite’s resting form, a small relieved smile played with his lips. Quinton wasn’t sure what Hart was thanking him for.

“For what Hart?” Quinton whispered in return.

“For making Kite take care of himself. He never gives his own health a thought, always thinking about mine.” Hart’s gaze moved from his sleeping brother to Quinton. “But you… you make him take care of himself. Even though you can be harsh with him at times, you make him stop working when it’s clear he pushed himself too far. And YOU were the one who got through to him about his Photon Transformation. So thank you, thank you for making him take care of his own health.”

Quinton reached out and ruffled Hart’s hair. “Hart, you always have been like another younger brother to me. And Kite is very dear to me. I don’t want to see him suffering if I can help it. So there is no need to thank me.” Quinton gave a smile for the younger Tenjo.

“Still… he doesn’t listen to anyone. So I am glad that he listens to you and you make him take care of himself. I have been worried that he would push himself to the point where there would be no chance for recovery. Even Yuma tried getting through to him and didn’t get that far. You did what no one else could. So thank you for being there for my brother again.” Hart’s gaze changed and he leveled Quinton with a look that had the older one suppressing a cold shiver. “But don’t ever do what you did before to him. Don’t hurt him like you did when you left without a word. What our dad did was wrong, but Kite and I had no part in that.”

Quinton nodded his head while blowing out a breath. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. He looked first at Hart and then down to where Kite rested comfortably on his lap. Placing a gentle hand on Kite’s forehead, he ran it over his hair once more. His gaze returned to look Hart dead in the eyes.

“I was wrong, for what I did. Taking it out on Kite and you is a sin I will carry for the rest of my life. I can only hope I am able to prove to you both in time that I will not do that again. I am just grateful that I have this second chance. A chance to right my wrongs and a chance to…” he trailed off. Eyes once again going downcast to look at Kite.

“I can tell you love my brother. And just so you know, my brother loves you too. He just doesn’t know how to show it.” Hart paused to take a drink of his hot chocolate and smiled at Quinton. “You put caramel in here.”

“Yes to answer your question. I remember Kite making you hot chocolate many times and always put caramel in it for you. Now about what you just said… how do you know?” Quinton questioned. He could not believe what Hart just so casually revealed.

“I know my brother Quinton. I remember how he acted around you to begin with. He would smile and he wanted to be around you. Kite was never like that with anyone ever. And after the Barian mess, I watched how you two interacted together again. You both would be side by side in the lab. Up late talking and Kite would relax near you… well as much as he ever did.” Hart looked down to his resting older brother. “And then there is this right here.” He motioned his hand up and down the length of Quinton sitting with Kite’s head in his lap. “Kite fell ASLEEP Quinton. He felt relaxed and comfortable enough to do this. That tells me more than words how he feels.”

With that last part now in the open, Hart turned around with his cup and made his way over to where Rio and Trey were still talking and laughing. He sat down and they both smiled at him and immediately brought him into the conversation.

Quinton was once again left alone with his thoughts. His eyes widened and he looked down at Kite. There were only two years in their age difference and Kite had been forced to grow up to take care of his brother. What had started out as a simple mentor/student relationship grew after their time apart.

When he saw Kite again in the WDC he could not initially believe it was him. He had changed, the smiling teen he once knew was no more. Kite had turned cold and calculating. From the distance of the room, Quinton could sense that Kite was not well. There was something stiff in his movements, as if he had to think before he moved. When they stood face to face, Quinton could feel the pain Kite’s body was in. He had come so close to throttling his former student, but knew it would be hypocritical. He had pushed Kite to extremes and didn’t have the place to scold him for doing it when he wasn’t there.

He tried to discourage Kite from competing, stating he couldn’t take on Vetrex nor Quinton with that body. But as usual Kite didn’t listen, he did what he wanted and they ended up dueling. Quinton thought he would have an easy win, but Kite surprised him with how much he had grown. When Kite called him by his real name, Quinton felt his heart thaw and knew more than anything he wanted to repair that relationship with Kite.

The duel to help send Yuma to Astral World had revealed just how strong of a duelist Kite had become. When they were facing Scritch, a Barian intent on stopping them from sending Yuma to rescue Astral, he saw just how powerful Kite had become. Managing to help Kite fight off the Hallucination Poison, he knew he didn’t have to worry. Having trained Kite, he knew what he was capable of and his former student exceeded every bar set for him. Just like he told Yuma then, he knew Kite and his dueling better than anyone. He had never been more proud than that moment.

When everyone was revived after the Barian War, Quinton was destroyed when he heard Kite had died. He wanted to rage at Dr. Faker for letting his son do something as risky as using Photon Transformation that entire time. The only reason the ‘good’ Doctor was alive was because his brothers and father stopped him from carrying out vengeance. Days later, Kite was recovered and they nursed him back to health. After he was on the mend, they began working together once more, dissecting information on different worlds. Long days and nights of data research, them being in each other’s presence constantly had led Quinton to discover his feelings were not that of a mentor/student relationship… but one of loving Kite as a person.

Quinton blinked his vision clear and looked around the room. The couch across from him had Quattro and Shark snuggled up together under a blanket. Both of their eyes were closed and their faces resting inches apart. He sincerely hoped the two realized that this was no small passing fling. They grew closer each day and all Quinton wanted was for his brothers to finally find happiness.

On the floor, Hart had started to doze off. He was resting on his stomach, legs bent at the knees and he was kicking his legs back and forth. Rio had grabbed another blanket and wrapped herself up in it. She was leaning against the couch where her brother and his boyfriend rested. Her ruby eyes were closed and she breathed lightly. Finally Trey was laying next to Hart and his eyes started to droop as well. The warmth of the fire and the drinks they all had, were slowly lulling them to rest.

Quinton smiled at all of them scattered around the room. His gaze once again rested on Kite and smiled. Slowly, his hand slid to where Kite’s was resting limply at his side. His fingers curled around his wrist and he lifted the hand. Using the pads of his fingers, he felt for the pulse beating there. It had become something of a ritual for him. After the scare with Kite’s death, Quinton would randomly grab his wrist, just to feel the pulse. It told him Kite was alive and everyday was getting stronger.

Glancing around the room he saw that everyone was either resting or not looking at him. Taking a chance, he lifted the hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. The hand was cooler and Quinton thought maybe he should get a blanket to pull over Kite. Before he could move to do that, Kite’s eyes opened and they stared at one another.

“Did you just…” Kite trailed off quietly. His eyes were wide and he looked scared. A look that didn’t belong on his face.

Quinton knew that if he denied it and played it off, he may never get another chance. So using what Hart told him as courage, he decided to be honest with Kite. They were both adults, with Kite being 20 and himself being 22.

“I did. I don’t want to push you too far, or scare you off… but I am going to be honest with you. I have been in love with you for a year now. Your brother gave me some courage to let you know how I feel. So I am going to do just that this Christmas.” Quinton spoke quietly and held Kite’s gaze trapped with his own.

“W-” Kite let out a little cough. “What do you mean? How do you feel?”

Quinton noticed a little red creeping on Kite’s cheeks and the tips of his ears were turning red. A smile was forming as he took in the fact that clearly Kite was embarrassed. He leaned down and their noses were nearly touching. Mischief was in his eyes, he was enjoying Kite’s reaction.

“How do I feel? Well let me tell you.” He lifted Kite up and kept him on his lap. Arms wrapping around Kite’s thin waist he held him tight. Brushing his lips against Kite’s ear and whispered to him. “I’m in love with you.”

Kite’s entire body froze, even his breath froze. Quinton didn’t release him, he normally would not push Kite into this kind of corner, but he wanted to see if what Hart revealed was true. He nuzzled Kite’s cheek and kissed it lightly.

“What do you feel, Kite? Be honest with me. If you don’t feel the same, I will accept that. I just want to know.”

Quinton held his breath, waiting for Kite’s answer. This would be the moment when either Kite reciprocated his feelings or declined them. It was a very big make it or break it moment, and Quinton felt himself wanting to pray Hart wasn’t wrong.

While he was stuck in musings, he didn’t notice Kite shifting in his hold. Kite kissed his cheek lightly and Quinton felt himself smile so wide, he swore his cheeks hurt. Looking at Kite, he noticed that the red tint to his cheeks now spread all over his face. Quinton laughed softly and pulled Kite tight against him and kissed him once more.

“You sure about this Kite?” Quinton asked when they pulled away. He needed words, wanted to hear Kite say he was alright with this.

“Yes, I am. I have… I have had feelings for you for a bit now,” Kite said and turned his head away in embarrassment. 

“There isn’t anything to be embarrassed about Kite.” Quinton shifted and laid down on his back. He pulled Kite on top of him and they faced one another. Quinton noticed that Kite’s eyes were still hazy, he clearly needed more sleep. And he felt himself wanting to drift off as well. “Why don’t we both rest for a bit. Our younger siblings are sleeping as well as the Kastle siblings. Our fathers are still locked in the lab. We earned some rest, Kite.” Quinton dropped his voice an octave and tried to cajole Kite into lying down once more.

Kite yawned without meaning to and laid his head down on Quinton’s chest. Shifting slightly, he closed his eyes once more, clearly more tired than he realized. His hand reached up and gripped Quinton’s purple top and Kite succumbed to sleep once more. Quinton smiled, he eased Kite’s fingers from their hold on his shirt and laced their fingers together. Looking once more around the room, he noticed all the younger ones had fallen asleep. Closing his blue eyes, he allowed himself to doze off, content for the first time in a long while.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

This was how the two fathers found everyone later. Dr. Faker and Byron Arclight walked into the main room and their eyes widened at the sight before them. The two men had been locked in the lab all day and Dr. Faker managed to complete his project. He ran a hand over his unruly and spiky blonde hair. His face was aged and his dark eyes took everything in.

“Well this is not the scene I was expecting to see,” he spoke quietly. He looked to his side, where the fully grown and reborn form of his friend stood.

Byron Arclight, or also known as Vetrix, stood tall once again. His long dark blonde hair was pulled into a braid and it rested on one of his broad shoulders. He wore a monocle on his left eye once again and a large smile crossed his face. He was ecstatic to be in the body of an adult once more, he felt as if he could really be a father to his children again.

“Well, I for one am not that surprised.” His eyes slid to where Quinton and Kite were resting on the couch. “During the World Duel Carnival, I gained access to Kite’s memories as well as Quinton’s. So to see this, it was just a matter of when for me.” He smiled at Faker. “Our boys were always close, Faker. And now, they are even closer. So I guess that will make us truly family one day.”

Dr. Faker looked at where Kite appeared to be resting easier than he had in years. His face was slack and his fingers laced with Quinton’s. Quinton for his part had one arm around Kite’s back, keeping him in place and the other resting near Kite’s face, holding his hand. He had seen how Kite was when Quinton first arrived. Thinking back, it really should not have been a shock to see.

“Well, I had hoped to show how this project turned out.” Faker smiled at Byron. “Well when they wake up later, this will be a good surprise for them to see I suppose.” His attention turned to where Quattro and Shark were still huddled together, their noses now touching. “What do you think of two of your boys in relationships?”

Byron laughed quietly, he didn’t want to disturb the scene in front of him. “I truly don’t care who they end up. I just want my boys to be happy. That will go for Trey when he finds someone as well. As long as they are happy, then what right do I have to take that away from them. I already almost destroyed the relationship between Quinton and Kite. I am just glad they were able to repair it. And now they seem to finally be taking that next step.”

“I suppose you are correct Byron. As long as Kite and Hart are happy… then no matter who they are in love with, I will support,” Faker said with conviction. He had done so much damage to his sons, that he would not cause anymore issues by going against what they wanted and needed.

“Well then Faker, shall we go sit on the terrace and have some drinks? Clearly the kids are all exhausted and need to just sleep. The Kastle siblings traveled quite a ways here, so they are exhausted from that. And our oldest boys have been in their lab most of the day. I say we just let them all rest in here.” 

Byron noticed that Kite and Quinton didn’t have a blanket over them. Everyone else had blankets around them. Frowning, the father walked into the room as silently as he could manage and opened a small closet in the wall. Pulling out a large blanket, he shook it out as he walked to the couch where the two oldest slept. Placing it gently over the young men he smiled.

Quinton’s eyes opened partially and he looked at his father. Byron gently touched his head and encouraged him to go back to sleep. Quinton, thinking it was a dream, because his father was in the body of a child, closed his eyes once more. He tightened his hold on Kite and shifted slightly until he found a comfortable position.

Straightening, he walked across the room and patted Faker on the arm. The two older men made their way out, letting the children sleep in the main room. They would all gather tomorrow for a feast and to reveal the hard work of getting Byron back to normal.

This was going to be the start of many wonderful holidays to come.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a quick fic that would not leave my head. And after all the shit going on right now, I wanted to write some absolute fluff. I may or may not add to this later on, but I wanted to publish this. I know it's a Christmas Fic, but let's spread some cheer. I would love to hear what you all think. Everyone stay safe and healthy. Enjoy the start of the holiday season!


End file.
